


Hoàng Kim

by GraceGryffindor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fury's super secret boyband, High School AU, M/M, Superhusbands, Tony with braces, lots of drama and love and stuff happening, niềng răng, only not really because there's Natasha as well and they're just stupid teenagers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceGryffindor/pseuds/GraceGryffindor
Summary: Tony là một thiên tài cũng là đứa trẻ giàu nhất trong cái trường học này. Cậu cònlà một thiếu niên 16 tuổi, lùn tũn và phải đeo niềng răng – cái thứ xấu xí làm cuộc đời cậu càng khó khăn hơn. Đống ở trên chẳng đem lại chút dễ dàng hơn nào cho cậu khi phải dạy kèm cho chàng trai vừa thu hút vừa tốt tính và một chút khó hiểu như Steve. Steve - người luôn làm Tony cảm thấy bối rối dù người ta cứ ngơ ngơ chẳng biết gì cả. Và Tony thật sự nghĩ mọi chuyện sẽ ổn định hơn khi cậu gầy dựng một nhóm nhạc tuyệt vời nhất mọi thời đại.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005764) by [thegrimshapeofyoursmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile). 



> This lovely story belongs to thegrimshapeofyoursmile  
> Câu chuyện đáng yêu này thuộc về tác giả thegrimshapeofyoursmile

### Chương 1: Cái ngày mà Tony gặp phải một thằng ngốc và một cậu trai đáng yêu

Tony không hề ghét hay tự ti về bản thân mình, thật sự cậu biết cậu thông minh hơn 93% học sinh ở cái trường này và giàu hơn họ gấp khoảng 80 lần.  
Cơ mà – cậu vẫn chỉ là thằng nhóc 16 tuổi, đeo một cặp niềng xấu xí và nhỏ thó so với mấy thằng cùng tuổi. Duy nhờ cái mác con ông cháu cha khi mà ba cậu gần như sở hữu ngôi trường này và mọi người nghĩ là họ sẽ gặp rắc rối nếu họ tẩn cậu mà đến bây giờ cậu vẫn khá bình an. Tất nhiên Tony cũng chẳng dại gì để người khác biết rằng Howard sẽ chẳng quan tâm đến điều đó ngoại trừ việc ra lệnh cho cậu tự xử lý rắc rối như một thằng đàn ông thực thụ.  
Vì thế mà cảm ơn, nhưng cậu chả thấy mặc cảm yếu đuối đâu. Chỉ là đôi khi, cậu cảm thấy lạc lõng giữa những con số và phương trình quen thuộc. Tất nhiên, cậu không **THẬT SỰ** cô đơn, cậu vẫn có vài người bạn mà hoặc là lơ luôn cái năng lực xã hội bằng không của cậu hoặc là có năng lực tương tự cậu. Trong số đó phải kể đến Bruce – định nghĩa tri kỷ theo cách thuần khiết nhất của cậu. Dù có hiểu rõ cách vận hành của cậu, khi mà tên bạn cũng làm việc y chang, thì tiếc thay, cậu ấy lại thường xuyên trốn vào thế giới của bản thân mà quên mất xung quanh, trong đó có cậu.  
Rồi đến Pepper, một cô nàng thực sự xinh đẹp. Pepper mãnh liệt, kiên quyết và tài giỏi một cách đáng sợ. Cô ấy có khả năng ép Tony làm bài tập ít nhất một đến hai lần trong tuần để giáo viên thôi dị nghị, nhắc cậu ăn, một việc mà cả mẹ cậu còn chưa bao giờ làm và thỉnh thoảng lại chiều chuộng cậu như một đứa con cưng dù cổ thật ra nhỏ hơn cậu 1 tuổi.  
Rhodey, người bạn thân của cậu từ thời xa xưa ấy, khi mà Tony làm cho cậu bạn mới một cái tên lửa ở trường mẫu giáo năm 3 tủi. Thỉnh thoảng Tony cũng không hiểu lắm tại sao mà Rhodey có thể chịu đựng được cậu, như một vị thần kiên nhẫn lắng nghe cậu dông dài và cố để thuyết phục cậu vào mấy đội thể thao của trường. Điều đó dễ hiểu, khi cậu là đội trưởng đội bóng của trường, nhưng mà chân thành xin lỗi ông bạn thân rằng một con người như Tony lại không hợp với lối chơi đồng đội đó.  
Công bằng mà nói, cậu thật sự không có khả năng hòa nhập xã hội chút xíu nào, mặc dù đã cố gắng hết sức. Vấn đề lớn nhất là người ta sẽ chẳng thể nào thích một tên nhỏ tuổi hơn mình nhưng lại thông minh hơn gấp 3 lần, nên là chả khi nào cậu được mời đến các bữa tiệc hoặc nếu có, ờ - thì cậu cũng bằng cách nào đó trong vòng 5 phút sau khi vào có thể chọc giận cả chủ tiệc lẫn mấy đứa “cool kids” . Những đứa trẻ trong trường thực sự cũng chẳng bao giờ nói chuyện với cậu ngoại trừ tò mò nhà cậu giàu ra sao hay là để nhờ vả, tất nhiên toàn mấy thứ cậu làm được, nhưng cậu chả bao giờ làm đâu, Pepper với Rhodey nhờ thì đã khác.  
Điều đó lý giải cho việc cậu đã thẳng thừng trả lời cái tên ất ơ đẹp trai với góc mặt sắc lẻm, gò má cao với một đôi mắt lừ đừ kéo cậu lại sau giờ học rằng: “Không, tôi không giúp cậu gặp Justin Bieber đâu.”

“Đủ cứu rỗi đời tôi rồi.” Tên đó cười giả lả rồi nhướn nhướn lông mày nhìn cậu: “Tôi cần cậu giúp đỡ” (Nghe như phim siêu anh hùng ấy)  
“Lặp lại lần nữa, không gặp được Justin đâu”. Tony nói, vì khi mà bạn bị dồn tường bởi một một tên bự con hơn, trông có vẻ sẵn sàng tẩn bạn và chắc chắn sẽ thắng như tên trước mặt, thì Tony chỉ còn mỗi cái đầu thiên tài và khả năng tấu hài cực mạnh mà thôi: “Dù sao thì hắn cũng chẳng tốt lành gì”.  
Tên trước mặt trông như vừa buồn cười vừa muốn đấm cậu đến nơi vậy. “Ờ thì, mọi người có nói là cậu rất thông minh”  
“Tôi thông minh hơn 99% học sinh ở cái trường này” Tony chỉnh lại, tất nhiên là tự động loại bỏ Bruce và Reed Richards ra khỏi phép tính.  
“Sao cũng được” Tên kia nói với cái chất giọng thật muốn đấm và khiến Tony ngạc nhiên vì sự tùy tiện đó. “Steve, cậu bạn của tôi, thật sự cần giúp đỡ với toán và lý. Tôi nghe nói cậu là một thiên tài hả, ừ thì thằng bạn tôi nó cần thiên tài đó, không thì chắc tiêu luôn cả năm học.”  
Tony cảm thấy khó hiểu “Sao bạn của cậu không hỏi trực tiếp tôi?”  
“Vì nó là một thằng ngốc nghĩ mình tự làm được mọi thứ” Tên đó cười và chìa bàn tay ra: “Tôi tên là James Barnes, người đặc biệt quan trọng gọi tôi là Bucky, còn cậu thì gọi tôi James nhé ”  
“Tôi cũng không biết nên thích hay ghét cậu nữa” Tony bắt tay với James. Hắn cười cười trước khi bỏ lại tay và trong túi chiếc quần jeans sờn màu.  
“Nào, nào, đồng ý đê” James nói, nghe có vẻ thân thiện lắm ấy. “Tôi có thấy cậu ở bữa tiệc của Natasha tuần trước. Cậu trông rất thú vị. Ừm… Không giỏi giao tiếp à? Tiếp xúc với Steve vài lần là tốt lên ấy mà. Miễn là cậu không biến thành con gái thì tên đó sẽ thích cậu. Tên đó thích mấy thứ nhỏ nhỏ lắm.”  
“Ồ, ra đó là lý do cậu ấy làm bạn với cậu à?” Tony đáp trả, khiến James chớp mắt vài cái mới nhận ra.  
“Yeah, đúng cái lý do đó” Tên đó nói và nhìn cậu một cách hứng thú (trông sợ vkl) “Bây giờ được không?”  
“Cũng ổn, có thể thử” Tony nói, vì cậu có rất nhiều thời gian để chán nản, dùng nó để mắng một tên ngốc ngờ nghệch cũng đáng lắm.  
“Tuyệt” James cười ra chiều vui vẻ lắm. "Cậu rảnh bây giờ à? Tốt. Đi, tôi dẫn cậu đi gặp thằng đó. Nhân tiện, niềng đẹp đó. Cậu làm tôi nhớ đến con bé sống đối diện nhà Steve."  
“Đi chết đi” Tony nói nhưng cũng dợn bước theo tên kia.  
//////////////////////////  
Steve, hóa ra, lại trông như một diễn viên phim hành động khỏa thân style hippie.  
Hai người tìm thấy Steve tại phòng mỹ thuật, sơn đỏ trên một bên má như thể cậu ấy quên mất ngón tay đang đầy sơn mà quẹt lên. Mái tóc vàng được chải gọn làm Tony chỉ muốn xoa xoa cho rối đi, luồn những ngón tay vào và biến chúng thành mớ lộn xộn. Cậu ấy mặc đồ phong cách cổ điển và từ chiếc headphone cỡ bự nối với một chiếc ipod phát ra tiếng nhạc từa tựa như jazz.  
“Oh, Bucky à” Steve cười rạng rỡ chào hỏi. Tony nhìn thấy nụ cươi đó và cảm thấy như vừa bị một con nai sừng tấm đâm phải trong khi đang bị hành hạ bởi cái máy giặt đồ tự động. Nụ cười đó đáng lẽ phải bị cấm chứ, cấm cả đôi mắt xanh đó nữa. Tất nhiên là chẳng ai để ý đến mấy cái dự luật đang nảy ra trong đầu Tony lúc này.  
“Cậu dẫn theo ai vậy? Bạn mới à?”  
“Tony” Cậu thốt lên và lập tức muốn đập bản thân một trận khi nghe như một cô gái đang bối rối trong khi cậu đáng lẽ nên ngạc nhiên khi có người không nhận ra mình. “Uh, chào cậu”  
“Chào cậu” Steve lau tay và đưa nó về phía cậu. Tony thích cái cách mà cậu ấy bắt tay: chắc chắn, nhưng không quá chặt để làm đau tay cậu. Điều không thích nhất là, Steve cao hơn cậu gần một cái đầu, có lẽ hơn.  
“Đây là người sẽ kèm cậu môn toán và lý”. Bucky lên tiếng và cho Steve một ánh mắt mà Tony cảm thấy Pepper cũng thường hay tặng mình: đó là ánh mắt –“Ôi, nhờ ơn trên, cậu làm ơn chấn chỉnh lại đi, cậu đã làm hổ thẹn cả loài người với cách cư xử đó”. Tony tự hỏi có khi là Bucky là Pepper của Steve à và cười với cái tưởng tượng Bucky mang đôi giày cao gót màu đen. Bucky nhìn cậu đầy nghi ngờ nhưng vẫn tiếp tục: “Cậu tự xem lại đi, cậu thực sự cần mọi sự giúp đỡ đấy tên đầu đất ạ.” (stubborn mule)  
Steve cau mày, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn thở dài và khi nhìn qua Tony thì đột nhiên đỏ lựng mặt. Tony cũng nhìn lại với một ánh mắt hoang mang. Bucky chán chường đảo mắt. Steve ho khan, ho thêm vài lần nữa rồi cuối cùng mới mở miệng” Được rồi. Tớ cảm thấy tuyệt với nếu cậu có thể, uh, giúp tớ…”  
“Chắc chắn rồi” Tony nói trong khi đang cố kìm nén bản thân khỏi cười khúc khích như một tên ngốc, mọi người sẽ không biết là bởi vì Steve trông đẹp trai hơn nhiều với vết sơn màu đỏ và khuôn mặt ráng hồng đâu.  
Bucky nhìn họ một lần nữa, thở dài rồi châm một điếu thuốc, cảm tưởng như mình vừa tạo ra một con quái vật và cảm thấy cần có trách nhiệm với nó vậy.


	2. Cái ngày mà Tony quyết định thành lập một band nhạc mà lý do chắc chắn không phải vì Steve

“Pepper, cậu không hiểu” Tony vật vã nói trong bữa ăn trưa. “Tớ thật sự cần một ban nhạc, cực kì cần ấy”  
Pepper nhìn người bạn của mình qua miêng cốc trà và nhướn mày. Cô ấy thỉnh thoảng lại làm cái hành động đó, im lặng mà nâng một bên mày trong khi chờ Tony từ bỏ bất kỳ cái kỳ quái gì trong cái kế hoạch lạ lùng – tuyệt đỉnh mà Tony luôn van nài, nhưng Pepper thì chỉ có lắc đầu – mà cậu ta vừa nghĩ ra. Nhưng lần này, Tony không chịu thua. Ừ thì chỉ thu bé lại trên chiếc ghế xíu hoi.  
“Tại sao cậu cần một ban nhạc hả, Tony?” Pepper ngờ vực hỏi : Cậu còn không biết chơi bất kỳ nhạc cụ nào”  
“Tớ biết chơi Piano mà!” Tony phản bác  
“Tony, cậu chơi nó lúc 7 tuổi và nghỉ chơi vì cậu chán.”   
“Không, tớ nghỉ vì ông thầy giáo đáng ghét”  
“Ừ thì dù sao thì tớ vẫn nghĩ cậu chơi piano dở tệ hoặc có mấy cái organ điện cậu cũng đánh không được.”  
Và hiển nhiên là Tony ghét cái sự nói đâu trúng đấy của Pepper. “ Nhưng mà Pep à…” Cậu nói, không có rên rỉ đâu, cảm ơn mọi người rất nhiều. “Tớ cần một ban nhạc thật mà.”  
“Vì lý do quái gì mà cậu tự nhiên muốn thành lập một ban nhạc hả Tony?”  
“Ban nhạc ngầu mà, đúng không?” Tony nói. “Mà tớ thì ngầu sẵn rồi, nên đây chỉ là một hệ quả tất yếu thôi mà.”  
Pepper nhìn cậu đầy thương hại. “Được rồi”. Cậu cảm ơn Chúa và vô ý thức đụng vào phần niềng răng bên trên. “Cậu biết không, có lẽ đã đến lúc để ngầu hơn nữa bằng việc làm bá chủ thế giới chẳng hạn”  
“Tony, cậu làm chuyện này vì một cô gái à?” Pepper thở dài hỏi cậu bạn, vén phần tóc mái đỏ rực của cô qua một bên. “Bởi vì nếu thế hì tớ khá chắc là cậu không thể gây ấn tượng với một ban nhạc tệ hại mà cậu thậm chí còn không chơi.”  
“Không, không có cô gái nào cả” Tony nói lớn, bởi vì thật sự không có mà. “Tớ không định cưa bất kỳ ai, chấp nhận đi Pep, đây chỉ là tớ trở nên ngầu hơn thôi, cậu hiểu mà.”  
///////////////////  
“Tớ có một ban nhạc” Tony bình thản phun ra  
“Oh?” Steve ngạc nhiên và chuyển ánh mắt từ đống phương trình cậu đang chán chường nghiền ngẫm trong 10 phút sang Tony. Tony thật sự khá thiếu kiên nhẫn khi Steve không chịu hiểu đống phương trình quá dễ nhai đó, mặc dù cậu đã giảng cho anh chàng 2 lần. “Thật à?”  
“Ừ thì, tớ đang trong quá trình lập nó”. Tony tử tế trả lời. “Nhưng mà nó chắc chắn sẽ cực kỳ ngầu luôn, cậu hiểu không.”  
“Chắc chắn rồi,” Steve cười ngại ngùng trả lời cậu bạn. Tony tự hỏi là làm sao lại có người có thể nói một câu nói chân thật đến thế, sau đó, cậu cũng tự hỏi làm sao mà một người với cơ thể như một bức tượng thần Hy Lạp lại ngọt ngào như vậy. “Cậu có thể giảng lại cho tớ lần nữa không? Tớ vẫn không hiểu logic của nó lắm, tớ xin lỗi.”  
Tony thở dài. Họ đang ở dưới tán cây trong cái công viên đối diện trường học, thời tiết thì nắng cực đẹp (mời anh đến HCM chơi ) và tóc Steve gọn gàng lạ kỳ. “Được rồi, bắt đầu từ đây ---”  
“À, tớ hiểu rồi!” Steve đột nhiên nói và rõ ràng là viết đúng luôn kết quả, với cách viết gọn gàng và nhỏ nhắn của cậu ấy, trước khi nhìn Tony và cười rõ tươi: “Như vầy đúng không?”  
“Uh, yeah, đúng rồi nè!” Tony nói, và cậu tự thấy là không được thiện lành lắm với giọng không thể tin được như vậy. Dù sao thì Steve cũng không để ý đâu nhỉ. Thay vào đó, cậu ấy chỉ cười ngọt ngào nhìn cậu và bỏ sách vở vào cặp.  
“Cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm. Cậu giảng dễ hiểu lắm ấy.” Steve nói một cách quá đỗi chân thành, còn Tony thì lỡ sa vào đôi mắt thật sự rất xanh ấy rồi. Xanh cực kỳ luôn ấy. “Mai lại học tiếp nhé?”  
“Ừ được” Tony cười nói. Stve nhìn cậu, thực sự nhìn cậu và thốt lên trước khi gương mặt đỏ bừng và đưa mắt đi nơi khác, “Tớ có thể vẽ cậu không”. Tony ngạc nhiên nhìn chàng trai đối diện làm mặt Steve càng đỏ bạo. Cậu thật sự lo lắng là đầu steve sẽ nổ tung với mức độ đỏ đó.  
“Xin lỗi, tớ chỉ--- đừng để ý, tớ đột nhiên nghĩ ra t--- ừ,… mai lại gặp” Cậu chàng lắp bắp nói và trước khi Tony kịp nói gì thì đã tất tả rút lui một-cách-không-đước-bình-tĩnh cho lẵm (not – so-composedly)  
Lạ thật.  
/////  
“ HULK SMASH” Bruce gầm lên dưới lớp hóa trang. Tony vẫn không hiểu tại sao cậu bạn lại tiếp tục công việc mặc mascot kỳ quoặc cho đội bóng trường Trung học Shield. Nhưng có vẻ cậu bạn kiểm soát cơn tức giận của mình bẳng cách chạy vòng vòng trong cái bộ đồ xanh lè đó, đập phá vài thứ và gầm rống những từ không rõ nghĩa, thế nên Tony sẽ không đụng chạm đâu.  
“Cậu sao rồi?” Rhodey hỏi, trước khi hò hét đội bóng “Mấy cậu gọi đó là chống đẩy à, mấy thằng này”  
Tony thông cảm nhìn đội bóng đá đang rên rỉ làm theo lời đội trưởng, tất nhiên cũng không quên ăn cây kem trên tay: “Tớ đang thành lập một ban nhạc”  
“Ban nhạc?” Rhodey nghi ngờ nhìn thằng bạn thân. “Tony, cậu còn không biết chơi cái nhạc cụ. Và cậu đừng có lấy cái lần duy nhất cậu chơi piano ra để ngụy biện, không tính đâu.”  
“Cậu nói chuyện với Pepper rồi đúng không?” Tony ngờ vực hỏi  
“HULK MUỐN TỤI BÂY CHỐNG ĐẨY NHIỀU HƠN” Tiếng hét của Bruce vọng từ xa. Thành thật mà nói, Tony không hiểu sao mà cái trường này có cả buổi tập luyện với mascot. Ờ thì, Bruce vui là được. Với cả, hình như là có tác dụng, bằng chứng là mấy thằng con trai đã chống đẩy nhanh hơn rồi.  
“Có thể đây” Rhodey trả lời với một nụ cười cực thiếu đánh. “ Nhưng mà nghiêm túc đi, cậu muốn ban nhạc làm gì? Cua gái?”  
“Không phải, tớ chỉ là thích làm âm nhạc thôi, được chưa?” Tony hơi gắt gỏng nói, tông giọng làm Rhodey nhướn mày.  
“Okay, tớ xin lỗi, chỉ là từ khi nào mà cậu thích âm nhạc ngoài AC/DC, Black Sabbath và mấy bài tương tự thế? Hay cậu định làm nhạc rock à?  
“Chắc chắn rồi, sao tớ không thể chớ?” Tony nói, và thật sự là cậu có thể mà. Quá rõ ràng cậu có thể làm – “Chờ chút, cậu chơi được bass đúng không?”  
“Cello”   
“Cũng gần giống rồi”  
“Không. Tony.” Rhodey nói, “Đm không nhé. Không bao giờ.”  
////////  
“Chuyện với Steve sao rồi?” Bucky hỏi trong khi nhấm vài ngụm cà phê. Tony không chắc là vì sao, nhưng bằng cách nào đó thì hai người đã trở thành bạn. Rất thích khịa nhau, nhưng cũng vẫn là bạn, cũng có nghĩa là Bucky không chỉ Gấu mẹ mỗi Steve nữa mà Tony cũng có phần nếu mấy thằng trong trường dám đụng tới Tony khi Bucky ở gần đó. Bucky phát ngộn như sau “Tao mới là đứa duy nhất được chửi nó.” Tony không có bất kỳ lời nào chống chế lại, chủ yếu là tại Bucky có mấy cú đấm rất đau và cực kỳ vui vẻ “đánh mấy tên khốn không nên đi ăn hiếp người yếu hơn chúng nó, mấy thằng mặt lờ đó”  
“Uh, tốt? Tuần trước cậu ấy nói cậu ấy muốn vẽ tớ” Tony nói. Ngay lập tức Bucky phun cà phê ra đầy sàn (làm một cô gái hét lên, nhưng Bucky cười cái nụ cười quyến rũ của cậu ấy và chìa cho cô nàng tờ khăn giấy)  
“Thằng đó nói vậy à?” Bucky vừa nói vừa điên chùi miệng. “Cậu nghiêm túc à?”  
“Yeah? Sao?”  
“ĐCM” Bucky cười khúc khích một cách đáng sợ “Cậu không hiểu đâu, phải không. Oh em trai à, tuyệt vời. Như một bộ phim sến súa luôn rồi.”  
“Cái quái gì vậy?” Tony nói, vì Cái quái gì thế, nhưng Buck chỉ cười lớn hơn thôi.  
“Đừng quan tâm, cậu sẽ nhận ra thôi, Steve cũng không giấu kỹ lắm đâu” Bucky tỏ vẻ nghe lời anh mày đi và vỗ vỗ vai cậu. “Nghe nói cậu đang định lập ban nhạc?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nếu các cậu thích truyện thì đê lại cho tớ comment nha. Tớ thích đọc cmt của các cậu lắm.  
> Nếu có điểm chưa hay, hoặc chưa đúng thì cứ tự nhiên mà chỉ tớ nha. * love *


	3. Bí mật bị bật mí của Steve

“Bruce” Tony nói và lay lay ông bạn thân, nhưng Bruce với cặp mắt kính lệch một bên chỉ lẩm bẩm rồi chảy thêm xíu ke. Tony tự nhận là một người bạn tốt, cẩn thận kéo cặp mắt kính ra đặt qua bên, sau đó nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống tai Bruce mà thì thầm: “Cậu làm tay trống CỦA TỚ nhé”  
“Okay” Bruce nửa tỉnh nửa mơ lèm bèm và đúng rồi, Tony đã kịp thu âm lại. Thông minh quá mà. Tony tự nghĩ mình nên hôn bản thân mình, nhưng như vậy sẽ rất lạ, đặc biệt là với hai cặp niềng răng- euww. Chuyện đó sẽ có một kết thúc không hay đâu.  
“Hey, Tony” Steve bước đến và Tony muốn lọt tròng nhìn Steve với một quả áo cực đẹp. Cực kỳ đẹp. Tony đã mặc đủ nhiều mấy cái áo đẹp để biết cái nào thì cực kỳ đẹp đó !!!  
“Áo ổn đấy” Cậu nói, bởi vì thực sự vậy mà. Steve ngay lập tức ngượng đỏ mặt, ngại ngùng gãi cổ, đáng yêu ghê cơ. “Uhm, cảm ơn”. Cậu chàng tặng lại cho Tony một nụ cười ấm áp.  
“Đi gặp bạn gái à?” Tony thật sự ngạc nhiên rằng mình rất muốn nghe câu trả lời. Tự hỏi cô gái nào xứng đáng cuỗm được một anh chàng cực kỳ điển trai, thật thà lại ấm áp như Steve. Có khi là loại con gái hư hỏng; con trai hiền lành thường dính phải loại đó lắm.  
“Không, tớ----- tớ không có bạn gái” Steve ngập ngừng nói trước khi ngồi xuống và lôi quyển vở quen thuộc ra.  
“Oh, ngạc nhiên chưa, tớ tưởng cậu phải không thiếu con gái theo chứ. Giống như Pokemon vậy, chỉ là thay bằng các cô gái thôi. Tớ cá chắc là họ đều thích mẫu người vừa quyến rũ vừa tốt tính như cậu.” Tony thật sự nghĩ vậy, và bằng cách nào đó mà Steve trông có vẻ hơi khó chịu với điều đó.  
“Kiểu không muốn có bạn gái ấy” Steve nói và nhìn chằm chằm không dứt vào cậu. Tony thực sự không hiểu lắm.  
“Ừm, bình thường mà” Tony quả quyết. “Có khi cậu cần gặp đúng người đúng thời điểm thôi, cậu không có vẻ chỉ chơi qua đường.”  
“Uhmm” Steve thờ dài trông có vẻ bất lực, và … khó chịu nữa. “Làm bài tiếp vậy?”  
“Ừ, làm bài thôi” Tony nói trước khi chìm đắm vào các công thức. Cậu hoàn toàn quên những biểu hiện kỳ lạ của Steve bởi vì… mấy con số thì dễ hiểu hơn nhiều.  
/////  
Steve rất giỏi  
Cậu ấy có thể hơi chậm hiểu trong môn Toán, nhưng lại cực kỳ, cực kỳ giỏi với màu sắc. Tony đứng trước xưởng vẽ và thưởng thức Steve như một nghệ sĩ điên cuồng với từng nét cọ. Bucky đã bảo Tony đến đón Steve qua bữa tiệc tại nhà hắn, nhưng Steve đang vẽ như một người điên và Tony đứng đây cảm nhận mĩ cảm từ con người ấy. Chẳng có một xíu nào ngay ngắn hay cẩn thận trong cách Steve vung cọ cả; Tony chắc rằng đã thấy anh chàng phác họa những đường nét mơ hồ, nhưng lúc này đây, là một cái gì đó rất khác. Ở tại đây lúc này, chỉ có cảm xúc, những xúc cảm ban sơ nhất, những suy nghĩ nguyên bản nhất hình thành dần trên những đường màu sắc trên tấm canvas và Tony chỉ biết trân trân ngắm nhìn.  
Cậu nhìn những đường màu trên cơ thể của Steve, những sắc sáng, dải màu xanh trên thái dương, vài vệt đỏ trên mái tóc vàng. Cậu nhìn cách mà Steve di chuyển, lạ lùng nhưng theo một nhịp chảy hướng đến, vòng quanh và đối nghịch với tấm canvas. Nuốt vài lời vào trong, cậu cố gắng nghĩ làm sao mà mình lại đứng đây. Chỉ nghe tiếng Steve ngâm nga, có vẻ rất hài lòng.  
“Hey”, tiếng của cậu vang lên, bởi vì Bucky vẫn đang đợi họ. Steve quay về phía sau và cười rất tươi, đến nỗi Tony phải chớp chớp mắt trước sự rực rỡ đó. Bởi lẽ nếu một người điên mà trông như thế thì cậu không hiểu tại sao mọi người lại phải sống bình thường.  
“Hey” Steve trả lời, vẫn nhìn vào cậu với nụ cười chói nắng đó, làm Tony nôn nao và ngại ngùng, bàn tay từ bao giờ đã đẫm mồ hôi, đang cố lau khô trên cái quần jeans đắt giá, không muốn để Steve thấy, cũng bởi lẽ Tony không thể rời mắt khỏi chàng trai đối diện, “Cậu qua đây làm gì?”  
“Bữa tiệc” Tony nói, rồi cố gắng lần nữa “Uh, Bucky tổ chức tiệc. Bảo là muốn cậu đi, và tớ chỉ trích dẫn là “bảo cái thằng đần đó xách mông qua đây không thì tớ sẽ qua và đốt hết bộ sưu tập LP’s của nó”  
“Nó không làm vậy đâu” Steve ngạc nhiên đau đớn nói trong khi mau chóng rửa tay. “Tớ không biết là cha nó đã đi rồi”  
Tony nhún nhún vai “Chắc vậy rồi. Cậu đi chứ?”  
“Cậu?”  
“Chắc chắn luôn” Tony la vang cả cái phòng và theo đó là tiếng cười của Steve cùng với cái khăn bay thẳng vào mặt cậu. Tất nhiên là Tony kịp bắt lấy, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái khăn rồi ngu ngốc, ngờ ngệch mà bỏ nó vào túi quần trước khi nhận ra hành động ngu học của bản thân mà lấy ra bỏ lên chiếc bàn gần đó.  
“Vậy thì tớ cũng đi” Steve vừa nói vừa bước ngang qua cậu  
“Được một nửa ban nhạc rồi” Tony buộc miệng, nhìn thấy Steve cười với mình. “Tớ chỉ --- Nó sẽ rất tuyệt đó”  
“Tớ biết mà” Steve nhẹ nhàng nói, bàn tay định vươn ra nhưng rồi khép lại bên người. “Đi thôi”  
/////  
Tony tự hỏi từ khi nào mà hai người trở thành bạn, có vẻ như là từ khi Steve ở ngồi cùng cậu cả buổi tiệc, nói chuyện với cậu, lắng nghe cậu huyên thuyên về bất kỳ thứ gì cậu nghĩ đến- rất nhiều rất nhiều thứ, bởi vì một ít cồn khiến cậu cởi mở hơn, cảm thấy tuyệt hơn, sáng tạo---. Để khi tới nửa đêm thì Steve là người tỉnh táo nhất, bởi thế, Tony nghiêng người qua và nói với anh chàng, “Cậu uống gì không, chứ có một mình tỉnh giữa một bầy say sưa thế này không kỳ à.”  
“Tớ ổn” Steve nhẹ nhàng nói. Tony nghe đâu đó có tiếng vỡ, tiếng cười và thêm vài tiếng vỡ nữa, à có cả tiếng Bucky la ó um sùm tên xui xẻo nào đó. Tony thốn giùm người kia với cái miệng cực độc của Barnes, nhưng không quên dựa vào người anh chàng nào đó, vì cậu ta ấm áp và rắn chắc, cảm giác rất tốt, ừ thì dựa cả người luôn, nhưng không trách được cậu đâu khi cả căn phòng quay mòng mòng trong đầu cậu như vầy.  
“Cậu tốt ơi-iiii là tốt-tttt” Tony nói khiến cho Steve một lần nữa đỏ cả mặt “Tớ nói thật ấy, nhìn cậu này. Với lại hôm qua cậu còn dẫn một cụ già qua đường. Thời buổi này ai còn làm điều đó ngoài các hướng đạo sinh?”  
“Ờ thì tớ từng là hướng đạo sinh mà.” Steve dõng dạc nói, nhưng mau chóng ỉu xìu. “Nhưng tớ làm không tốt cho lắm. Hen suyễn làm tớ bỏ lỡ nhiều thứ, và tớ cơ bản là không có đủ sức khỏe để làm. Giờ thì đỡ hơn rồi.”  
“Cậu bị suyễn à?” Tony suýt nữa thì hét lên làm Steve càng xìu hơn, nhưng cũng thành thật gật đầu. Tony tự hỏi tại sao cậu không nhận ra căn bệnh mà Steve phải trải qua. “Sao cậu không nói với tớ?”  
“Ừ…. Thì cậu… chưa bao giờ hỏi tới? Tớ không biết nữa. Tớ chắc chắn không đi tới từng người và nói với họ, “Chào, tớ là Steve Rogers và tớ bị hen suyễn””  
Tony cười xòa với câu nói đó, bởi vì nó hài hước mà, phải không ta? “Có lẽ như, cậu đã chiếm top người mắc hen suyễn ngầu nhất mà tớ từng biết” Cậu nói với Steve trước khi bất tỉnh nhân sự hoàn toàn.  
///////////  
“Nói tớ biết có phải cậu đã bất tỉnh ở bữa tiệc của James Barnes tuần trước và sáng ra nôn vào chậu cây nhà cậu ấy không?” Pepper hỏi cậu trong khi đang cố kiềm cơn cười. Thỉnh thoảng, chỉ thỉnh thoảng thôi, Tony rất ghét Pepper.  
“Bây giờ thì tớ chỉ cần thêm một hay hai tay guitar với một người chơi đàn nữa là đủ luôn” Cậu đánh lảng qua ban nhạc của mình, không quên ăn miếng bánh mì ngon lành trên tay. Cha mẹ lại đi công tác nữa, không buồn lắm bởi vì thay vào đó cậu sẽ một mình một cái nhà bự. À, còn bác quản gia Jarvis, nhưng Tony thương bác có khi còn nhiều hơn cha, nên bác sẽ không để ý đâu.  
“Cậu quyết tâm quá vậy?” Pepper thở dài, day day sống mũi.  
“Ừ, Bruce với Rhodey đã vào cả rồi mà”  
“Tony, cậu uy hiếp Rhodey và hỏi Bruce khi cậu ấy đang mớ ngủ!”  
“Tính, tính hết. Bây giờ thì mấy cậu ấy đều hào hứng hết mà. Bruce còn học chơi trống nữa !”  
Pepper chỉ còn nước buông thêm tiếng thở dài “Thôi được rồi. Để tớ mở đơn dự tuyển”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nếu các cậu thích truyện thì đê lại cho tớ comment nha. Tớ thích đọc cmt của các cậu lắm.  
> Nếu có điểm chưa hay, hoặc chưa đúng thì cứ tự nhiên mà chỉ tớ nha. * love *


	4. Thanh niên không thèm che giấu Steve và ý tưởng đột phá của Pepper

“Hmm” Ông bác sĩ nha khoa nói trong lúc Tony đang nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà, cố để không bị ngạt thở với cái lưỡi bị kéo ra và chịu đựng để không nuốt bất cứ cái gì xuống. Cảm giác cứ như một con cá đang hấp hối trên mặt đất vậy. “Trông ổn đấy. Chúng ta có thể siết chặt thêm xíu nữa rồi.”  
“Haaaaahhh?” Tony ú ớ. Ông nha sĩ vỗ vỗ đầu cậu rồi gọi y tá.   
“Dây mới,” ổng vui vẻ nói trong khi tay đang vặn gì đó trong miệng cậu, và rất hiển nhiên cậu không ưa đống này chút nào. “Cậu sẽ thích nó thôi, một bước tiến lớn trong tiến độ niềng răng đấy.”   
“Huuuuuuh” Tony cố gắng nhưng thất bại trong việc thể hiện sự đồng ý của mình.  
Khi bước ra khỏi căn phòng ấy, với khoang miệng ê nhức mà chỉ biết thở dài, Tony đã nghĩ về 3 ngày liền phải ăn kem và súp bằng ống hút .Như thể đống niềng chưa đủ phiền toái vậy.  
////  
“Tớ nghĩ chúng đáng yêu mà” Steve bày tỏ và hiển nhiên khiến cậu đỏ bừng mặt lần nữa. Dạo này cậu hay bị vậy lắm. Tony nhăn nhó ngước mặt khỏi tô súp cà chua.  
“Cậu đùa tớ à?” Hỏi xong liền và lắc đầu quầy quậy “Xấu kinh khủng.”  
“Làm gì có” Steve vẫn giữ ý cũ, cười thích thú nhìn Tony. “Cậu đeo niềng trông được mà. Đeo thì nhìn đẹp thêm còn không thì cũng chắc chắn không làm cậu bớt hấp dẫn”  
“Steve này, câu đó không có vẻ thẳng lắm” Tony cười cười, và sau, một khoảng do dự, Steve trả lời đầy bình tĩnh “Ừ đúng rồi”  
Tony há hốc miệng nhìn cậu bạn. Một ráng ửng đỏ trên má, nhưng ánh nhìn Steve vẫn nghiêm túc, gần như là thách thức khiến Tony chỉ nhớ mỗi việc chớp mắt.  
“Oh” hắn giọng nói “Xin lỗi. Phản ứng vậy hơi xấu tính nhỉ”  
“Không sao” Steve cười mỉm “Nhưng cậu ổn với nó mà đúng không?”  
“Yeah! Chắc chắn rồi! Sao lại không?” Tony vội vàng trả lời. Điều này rõ ràng khiến Steve thư giãn hơn, nụ cười cũng sáng dần.  
“Ok” Cậu ấy nói và quay lại với miếng bánh mì dang dở. Trong lúc đó, Tony vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu bạn, những điều Steve làm và nói bây giờ mới thực sự là đều có lý cả.  
//////////  
“Cậu ấy cong” Tony nói với Bruce, bởi vì chuyện đó đã ám ảnh cậu mấy ngày nay rồi. Chuyển tầm nhìn từ con robot đang làm lên cậu bạn, Bruce đẩy chiếc kính bảo hộ khỏi mắt “Sao tớ không nhìn ra được việc đó chứ?”  
“Vì cậu ấy không hét thẳng vào mặt cậu, và, và cậu có chút lơ tơ mơ trong mấy việc này?” Bruce gợi ý với sự bình tĩnh thường lệ, vươn tay ra lấy cái tua vít “Đâu có vấn đề gì với cậu đâu nhỉ?”  
“ Tất nhiên rồi!” Tony nói “Nhưng tớ thích con gái.”  
“Thì nó cũng ổn thôi” Bruce lấy làm thích thú “ Cậu có thể thích bất kỳ ai cậu muốn, Tony, không ai để ý đâu.”  
“Này, tớ là Tony Stark” Tony nói “Mọi người sẽ để ý. Luôn luôn để ý. Nhưng vì tớ thích con gái, nên chẳng sao cả.”  
“Vậy giờ tiếp tục làm việc được chứ” Bruce nói “Tớ có buổi học trống trong một tiếng nữa. Nhân tiện, ban nhạc của tụi mình tên gì vậy?”  
//////////  
“Tên à? “Những con khỉ bay lắc” thì sao?” Bucky đề nghị, cười nắc nẻ. Tony suýt nữa đã đổ cả ly cà phê lên đầu cậu ta, nhưng cuối cùng, tính toán giá trị quan trọng của cốc cà phê nên thôi. “Không, nghiêm túc đó, làm sao Rhodey vừa làm đội trưởng đội bóng vừa tham gia ban nhạc được?”  
“Làm gì có” Tony ủ rũ nói, nhấp một ngụm cà phê “Cậu ấy chắc chỉ ở đây tầm 10 phút, phàn nàn về mọi thứ rồi biến mất khi huấn luyện viên lệnh cậu ấy làm gì đó”  
“Cậu biết đó” Bucky nó rất cẩn trọng, không nhìn vào mắt Tony “Tớ có một, ờ, người bạn. Cô ấy chơi guitar cũng khá lắm”  
“Bạn?” Tony hỏi lại, cười tủm tỉm khi thấy Bucky lẩm bẩm “Rắc rối lắm à? Cậu thích cổ?”  
“Ừ, đúng rồi” Bucky khiến cậu ngạc nhiên. Càng bất ngờ hơn khi cậu bạn lần mò ra một bao thuốc rồi rút một điếu châm lửa. “Đừng nói với Steve tớ lại hút thuốc”   
“Kín miệng lắm, nhưng chỉ khi cậu kể với tớ về người bạn ấy” Tony không ngại mặt hơi dày xíu.  
“Thằng khốn này” Bucky nói một cách đầy trìu mến và xoa xoa tóc cậu. Rít một hơi dài thuốc “Ừ thì, tớ biết cô ấy lâu lắm rồi, từ trước cả khi tớ biết Steve cơ. Hồi ở Nga, gia đình cô ấy là bạn tốt với mẹ tớ. Rồi khi bà chuyển tới đây để lấy bố, họ cũng chuyển đi chung, Natasha và tớ, kiểu vẫn luôn rất gần nhau, ngay cả khi cả hai lạc nhau lúc cha mẹ cô ấy mất và cô ấy bị gửi tới trại trẻ mồ côi, tớ vẫn tìm thấy cô ấy. Luôn luôn tìm được”  
“Làm sao tớ chưa bao giờ gặp cô gái đó?” Tony hỏi. Cậu không biết cậu có nên hỏi về thời thơ ấu của Bucky hay không. Có chút gì đó cứng ngắc trong mắt cậu ta mỗi lần nhắc đến chủ đề đó.  
“Cô ấy không học trường này” Bucky trả lời cụt ngủn “Trung học Red R. . Nhưng cô ấy sẽ chuyển tới trung học Shield học kỳ này. Cậu biết không, cô ấy đàn giỏi lắm. Nhảy cũng xịn nữa”  
“Hai cậu bên nhau chưa?”  
“Nah” Bucky cười cười trả lười “Không muốn vì những thứ như thế mà đánh mất cô ấy. Tớ không nghĩ tình bạn của chúng tớ sẽ vượt qua được việc đó. Với cả, cô ấy đang hẹn hò với tên cung thủ của trường mình, tên gì ấy nhỉ -- Cliff, hay cái gì đó tương tự. Tớ không biết nữa, chỉ là không ưa gã đó.”  
Tony cố nhịn lại nụ cười của mình “Ừ, được rồi” Rất bình tĩnh nói “Vậy tớ có thể xem xét cô ấy”   
“Ừ, tớ sẽ hẹn gặp cô ấy cho cậu”

///////////  
“”Tony và những người bạn Trololos*” thì sao?” Steve trêu chọc. Cậu ấy có khiếu hài hước khá kỳ lạ.  
“Cậu biết cô gái tên Natasha không?” Tony hỏi khiến Steve trông khá bất ngờ  
“Natasha của Bucky?” Cậu ấy hỏi lại “Biết chứ. Cậu ấy tốt lắm, ngay cả khi cậu ấy hơi lạnh lùng với mọi người và cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết cô ấy đang nghĩ gì.”   
“Tớ có để ý” Tony nhăn nhó nói. “Hôm qua mới gặp để thử giọng cổ. Dữ dội, nóng bỏng và còn biết chơi ghi ta nữa chứ”   
“Ừ cô ấy vậy đấy.” Stve đồng ý. “Cô ấy và Bucky lâu lâu cũng chơi vài bài hồi cô ấy còn sống chung khu với bọn tớ”  
“Cô ấy, và, Bucky?”  
“Thì Bucky chơi piano mà” Steve ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu “Mẹ tớ dạy cậu ấy hồi còn nhỏ, tụi tớ một cây đàn piano vô chủ cũ trên tầng mà tụi tớ sống. Giúp cậu ấy thoát khỏi vài phi vụ, ừ thì, phần lớn phi vụ. Dù sao thì cậu ấy chơi cũng tốt lắm”  
“Tên quỷ đó” Tony nói, và cậu ấy thực sự suy nghĩ như vậy  
////////  
“Tôi Không Biết Tôi Đang Làm Gì” thì sao?” Pepper đề nghị với cái môi suýt thì vểnh lên “tên đó hợp lắm ấy”  
“Ừ, hài hước lắm” Tony nói, và chắc chắn là không dỗi đâu.  
“Cậu thực sự nghiêm túc về việc này à?” Pepper ngạc nhiên và ấn tượng về sự kiện này. Tony cười rạng rỡ gật gật đầu” Chúng ta cần một ca sĩ” Cậu nhăn mặt nói  
“Cậu thì sao?” Pepper gợi ý. “Cậu luôn đánh bại tớ ở Singstar. Đến lúc để lên sân khấu thật rồi, hổ con à”  
“Pepper, một ý tưởng không tồi đâu”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trololo: một meme nổi tiếng vào năm 2010. Một danh nhân Nga, mặc suit cực kỳ vui vẻ hát những tông khác nhau (La la la la la, la la la, la la la, ho ho ho ho ho) của một bài hát không lời.


End file.
